


Cup of Kindness

by blakefancier



Series: Young Lovers [53]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-29 20:32:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5141576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blakefancier/pseuds/blakefancier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Howard spend New Years together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cup of Kindness

Steve decided right away that he didn't like having to stomp up five flights of stairs wearing a boot cast and crutches, not because he had any difficulty doing so—thank God for the serum—but because of the worry on Sarah's face. 

"You should sit down and rest your leg," she said, dumping their suitcases at the door. 

Steve couldn’t help the twinge of guilt he felt at not carrying his own luggage up, but Sarah had refused his help. "I'm fine, Mom. My leg doesn't even hurt." Much. It was mostly a dull ache, which was a lot better than the shooting pain he'd felt the first week. 

"Steve, please stop arguing with me." Sarah had been irritable and snappish since before Christmas so Steve felt it best to settle on the couch without another protest. 

"Maybe you should call in sick today," he said. She looked exhausted and he didn't like the idea of her going in for a twelve hour shift, not when she'd driven them all the way home. 

"No, no. I'll be fine. Belinda said she'd pick me up, that way I won't have to take the subway in." Sarah settled next to him on the bed and let out a deep sigh. "Maybe I'll take a nap though." 

"That's a good idea." He leaned his head against her shoulder. "Are you sure you don't mind me staying with Howard for a few days? I could stay home if you want me to." He hoped she'd turn down his offer, but he felt he had to make it. Christmas had been a disaster. 

Sarah laughed and kissed the top of his head. "That must have hurt you to say, and while I appreciate the offer, you don't have to stay. After the past few weeks, you deserve something nice." 

"It's always nice spending time with you," he said, because he loved her and he didn't like how sad and tired she sounded.

"I'm going to be working most of the next few days. And I'd prefer if you had someone to make sure you're not overextending yourself. Besides, I know Mr. Jarvis will take good care of you." 

"Okay." Steve thought maybe he'd take a nap before calling Howard, who was sending a car to pick him up. "I love you. And I'll text you at midnight." 

"I love you, too, sweetheart." She got to her feet with a low groan, and tossed the car keys at him. "Now I think I am going to take a nap. When the SHIELD agent gets here, give that to him, will you?"

Steve nodded, propped his foot up on the coffee table, and closed his eyes.

***** 

Steve didn’t call Howard for a ride until early evening and when he slipped into the back seat of the Bentley, he paused in surprise. It wasn’t the usual driver, heck, the guy wasn’t even a driver at all—Steve had seen him around SHIELD. What was his name again? Oh, right. Rumlow.

“Slumming it?” Steve asked with a tiny smile and Rumlow smiled back.

“Mr. Stark is an important asset to SHIELD; as are you.”

He made a face at that. "That sounds so impersonal." 

"You get used to it," Rumlow said with a shrug. "Hey, I saw you and Bradley training a few weeks back. You got some good moves, kid."

"Really? You think so?" Steve brightened at that. He'd never been known for his fighting skills before; just his ability to get his ass kicked. So having a trained SHIELD agent tell him he was doing a good job made him pretty pleased with himself. For the rest of the ride they talked about different fighting techniques and Brock promised to show him a few moves once his leg healed completely.

When they pulled into the driveway sometime later, Mr. Jarvis was waiting for them, wearing a tuxedo. He opened the door and helped Steve out before taking Steve's duffle bag and bottle of sparkling cider. 

"Wow," Steve said, steadying himself on his crutches. "What's with the snazzy suit? You got a date or something?" 

Mr. Jarvis blushed and cleared his throat. 

Steve grinned. "No way! Mr. Jarvis, you dog!"

"Please, sir." Mr. Jarvis looked pained and Steve wondered if Howard had spent the day teasing him. 

"Well, I hope you have lots of fun tonight."

"Thank you." Despite the crisp response, Steve could tell that Mr. Jarvis was excited. He helped Steve up the steps and into the foyer before muttering something about putting the cider in the fridge.

Steve wasn't really paying much attention; he was too busy making his way to the living room. He stopped cold when he saw Howard, lust uncurling in his belly. "Wow. You… You've got a beard." 

Howard, who had started grinning once Steve came into the room, wrinkled his nose and scratched his jaw. "Yeah, it's really itchy. But, um, it's a lot harder to shave when you can't use your dominant hand. I should probably go to the barber."

"No!" Howard started and Steve realized that maybe he had said that a bit too forcefully. He made his way over to Howard and leaned into him. "No, don't. I really like it. A lot. Think of all the places you could give me beard burn."

Howard laughed and leaned in the rest of the way to give Steve a long, lingering kiss. His beard scratched at the sensitive skin around Steve's mouth and they both shuddered. "I missed you," he said, when he finally broke the kiss.

"Yeah," Steve said faintly, licking his lips. "I missed you, too." 

"Did Jarvis tell you he has a hot date tonight?" When Steve nodded, Howard grinned wickedly. "You know what that means? That means I'm going to blow you on the couch." 

Steve's cock twitched and he gave a breathless little laugh. "Okay. It's gonna be kinda hard for me to reciprocate though. Will you settle for a handjob? At least until my leg heals?"

"Well, seeing as how I'm not quite ready to have you bouncing on my cock, I think that'll work."

"Tease," Steve said, pressing a hot, sloppy kiss on Howard's mouth; his beard felt lovely against Steve's skin.

"Come on, sit down before you tip over." Howard pressed a hand to Steve's shoulder and urged him forward. "I want to hear about your Christmas."

"It was awful." Steve made his way to the couch, set aside his crutches, and carefully lowered himself onto it. Howard settled next to him and took his hand. "The day before we left, Mom and my aunt had a big fight. She wants us to move to Philly, said it was what my dad would have wanted. My mom told her to mind her own business." He shrugged. "I spent a lot of time in that closet I told you about."

"That sounds pretty miserable." 

"It was," Steve said. "Still, I got all my winter break assignments done; it only took me forty-five minutes. They really take it easy on us seniors, don't they? I got straight A's this past semester."

"Well, the principal doesn't want you flunking. I think my lawyer scared him."

Steve snorted and squeezed Howard's hand. "No, I'm pretty sure that was my mom." 

"She can be pretty scary when it comes to you, babe. It's a mom thing. Maria gets the same when it comes to Tony." 

As if Howard didn't go all papa bear when Tony was in danger. "So what are we going to do tonight?"

"Order pizza and watch the ball drop on TV?"

"Sounds good." He rested his head on Howard's shoulder and said softly, "Are you okay? I mean, you're not in danger, are you?"

"I'm fine, Steve," Howard kissed the top of his head. "I've got people watching me; I'm perfectly safe. What about you? Are you all right? Any nightmares?"

Steve thought about lying, but decided honesty was probably the best policy here. "There were a few at first. But they disappeared pretty quickly. Mostly my leg aches."

"I'm sorry you were hurt," Howard said softly.

"You've got no reason to be sorry. You didn't do this to me or to Ms. Carter. That… that hit man did. So no more apologies, okay?"

Howard was quiet for a moment, and then he said, "Okay."

Steve shifted his head so he could press kisses along the underside of Howard's jaw, the beard rough against his lips. "I love you." 

"I love you, too. Why don't we watch a movie? I'll even let you pick it out."

"Aww, you do love me." Steve grinned and rubbed his cheek along Howard's, enjoying the beginning of beard burn on his skin. "Let's watch 'When Harry Met Sally'." 

Howard grumbled, but Steve knew he liked the movie too and soon they were curled up on the couch—well, as much as two injured people could be curled up—engrossed in the film. About a half hour in, Mr. Jarvis brought them pizza and soda, wished them a very good New Year, and headed out on his date. 

After the movie, Howard suggested they change into something more comfortable and they headed upstairs.

"Have you ever considered an elevator?" This wasn't as bad as the five flights of stairs at home, but it was just inconvenient. 

"You'll survive," Howard said, though he didn't look like he was enjoying the trip upstairs any better than Steve. 

"What about making this an escalator?" Steve considered ditching the crutches and just hopping upstairs. He could probably do it, too.

"Wouldn't match the décor. Now suck it up."

Said the guy who didn't need to pop elephant tranquilizers to get pain relief. But Steve didn't say that aloud because he really didn't feel like getting the third degree tonight. When they got to the bedroom, he dropped his crutches, plopped down on the bed, and pulled off his tight blue t-shirt. Then he went to work pulling open the Velcro straps. The ones at his thigh were easy, but it got a little more difficult as he went. 

Howard stood and watched him as he got the boot off and wiggled out of his loose jeans. He didn't know whether to be turned on or annoyed by the attention. Then Howard took Steve's jeans, tossed them aside, and knelt at his feet. Okay, so it was gonna be turned on. 

"Don't grab my shoulder," Howard said, then nuzzled Steve's thighs, not even bothering to be gentle about it.

"Oh." Steve tried to hold still, but the scratch of Howard's beard against the sensitive skin of his thighs was absolutely amazing and the pleasure went straight to his cock. He held his injured leg immobile, but he dug the toes of his good leg into the plush carpet and whimpered.

"Your skin is getting so red, babe." Howard mouthed his now tender skin, licking and sucking and Steve keened, aching dick pushing up against the cotton of his briefs.

He panted harshly and dropped onto his elbows, head hanging back. "Please. Howard, please." His skin felt hot and too tight for his body. He wanted to touch his cock, he thought that might help, but he knew Howard would just push his hand away. "Please suck my cock, Howard. Please? Please, please, please." 

"So polite. You gonna write me a thank you card after?" Howard mouthed Steve through his briefs and he cried out.

"Yes, yes, yes!"

Howard drew down Steve's briefs just enough to uncover what he wanted then—

"Oh, shit!" Steve's hips surged up—he didn't care about the ache in his knee—as Howard rubbed his jaw along Steve's cock and balls. "Oh, God. Howard!"

Howard pushed Steve's hips down, holding him still, but didn’t stop rubbing his face against Steve. The bristle of Howard's beard was torture and Steve sobbed, his dick throbbing, balls aching, his whole body thrumming with pleasure. And when he thought he couldn’t handle any more, Howard swallowed him down, all the way down. All he could do was whimper and grip handfuls of Howard's hair as he was expertly sucked. 

Howard rubbed his tongue along the ultrasensitive skin of Steve's cock. And Steve wanted to prolong the moment, he really did, but then Howard pinched and scratched the inside of his thigh, where the beard burn was the worst, and Steve was gone. He arched up into Howard's mouth, crying out as he came.

His orgasm left him weak and trembling and he collapsed back on the bed. A few moments later, Howard settled next to him and he smiled. "Your beard's a mess." He shifted, ignoring the throb of his knee and licked away the spit and come in Howard's beard. He liked that when he licked with the grain of the hair, it was softer than when he licked against it.

Howard chuckled and captured Steve's mouth in a kiss. "You gonna help me out now, babe?"

Steve hummed against his mouth and reached down to undo Howard's trousers. He had Howard's cock out in no time flat and was giving it slow, tight strokes, swallowing the cries from Howard's mouth. He loved the way it filled his hand, hot and hard, the way Howard's precome spilled down, slicking his palm and trickling across his knuckles—a mess even before the big finish. Steve wanted to taste Howard, lick his hand clean, lick Howard clean, but that wasn't going to happen. Not tonight anyway. 

He rubbed just under the head, spurts of precome landing on the back of his hand, then circled the tip with his thumb, smearing the wetness, pulling a guttural moan from Howard's mouth. He squeezed Howard's cock painfully tight and jerked him roughly. "Please come for me," he murmured against the corner of Howard's mouth

"Fuck," Howard said, hips jerking frantically, leaving a mess on Steve's hand. "Fuck, fuck, fuck." 

Steve kissed Howard, then, so he wouldn't suck the wetness from his fingers and knuckles and palm. "I love you." 

Howard smiled, lazy and sated, and Steve's belly tightened with desperate need. "I love you, too, Steve. But we should probably get cleaned up and dressed or we'll miss the ball drop."

He smirked, but didn't voice the joke he wanted to make about balls. Howard knew anyway if the heavy sigh he gave was anything to go by. 

"I'll make popcorn," Howard said.

"Oh, I brought sparkling cider. You know, since I can't drink and you're on pain meds." He normally didn't care if Howard drank, but mixing alcohol and pain medication was a big no-no.

"Right." Howard sat up with a wince and a grunt. "I'm going to need you to help me get this shirt off. But get dressed first. You're distracting."

Steve offered up a smug grin. "Yes, sir, Mr. Stark." 

Despite that, it still took them an hour and when Steve sat down on the couch, his sweatpants rubbed against the irritated skin on his thighs and hips and lower belly, making him squirm, making his cock go a little fat. He ignored it because he'd convinced Howard to keep the beard. 

Howard half-dozed on the couch as Steve watched TV and ate popcorn—he was always hungry lately, Howard said it was because his body was still healing. 

It was still a few minutes until midnight, when Howard shifted and said, softly, "I have tickets to the New York auto show in March."

"Yeah?" Steve glanced at Howard and smiled. "Tony'll like that. You thinking about buying a new toy?" 

"Maybe." Howard let out a little huff. "I have three tickets." 

"Who else are you gonna take?" Steve asked; Howard's expectant look made him pause. "Are… Are you asking me out on a date?"

"Yes, and badly if you have to ask." 

Oh. Steve stared at Howard a moment, then kissed him. "Okay. That sounds great. But this isn't going to be our first date. Our first date is just going to be you and me and we're going to a nice restaurant and maybe a show or the museum." 

Howard laughed. "Well, I'm glad you have it all planned out. Will you let me choose the restaurant, at least?"

"I guess." Steve stroked Howard's face and kissed his nose, then turned back to the TV. 

The last few minutes of the year passed by quickly and they both dutifully counted down to midnight. They murmured Happy New Year to each other and kissed. For the first time in weeks, Steve felt like he was on even ground and he sank into Howard's familiar kiss. 

He still had to text Sarah and Bucky and Tony, too, because he wasn't staying up until three for California's midnight, but that could wait for later.


End file.
